


Monsters

by Silvyavan



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bachira's monster is a lonely madman, Bloodlust, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demonic Possession, Football, Isagi's monster is a selfish tyrant, Monsters, One Shot, Other, Team Bonding, together they terrorize the other teams!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvyavan/pseuds/Silvyavan
Summary: Bachira has always had a monster inside of him. But even monsters get lonely. So meeting Isagi and the beast that slept within him was worth all the trouble that blue lock had to offer.(Or: Bachira's monster is more than meets the eye, Isagi's monster is a threat to everyone against him and Kunigami is the backbone of everyone's safety.)





	Monsters

It is common knowledge that Bachira Megumi loves football. That he's a master at dribbling and a madman on the field with no impulse control.

What is not common knowledge, however, is that Bachira is not alone on the field he plays in.

Or rather, Bachira is not alone in his own body.

Bachira had a monster in his body for longer than he had played football. It's a monster that whispers into his ears on what to do in the field, who to pass to and how fun it is to just go wild with no strategy and still somehow score a goal.

Because to Bachira, the monster isn't a bad thing. Quite the opposite, it's like an ally that semi-possesses one's body because Bachira can't decide which flavor, shirt, tactic or technique is better. Like a small third party that helps you.

Bachira's monster is almost like their own person. They have things that they like - getting backed up against the wall and then absolutely destroying the person who thought they had the upper hand, freedom, dribbling, football, murder- and things they don't like. They're smart and agile and love beating the shit out of people.

But Bachira and his monster are lonely. Not in the literal way, it's just they feel alone in the body sharing business. Bachira doesn't have someone who he can make jokes about inner monsters to and his monster doesn't have a friend he can play with all year round. Because the only time he can have fun is during the football seasons or tournaments. Other than that, winters can be dreadfully boring.

What they miss is solidarity.

That quickly changes when he gets an invitation to the Blue Lock project. His mother, already used to his crazed antics and monster behavior, scans the paper while Bachira is flying towards his room to get ready and pack any essentials he needs. She tells him to keep an open mind and not to hurt anyone before he's out the door.

He tells her no promises and she gives an exasperated laugh in return.

The building he enters is full of people around his age and he recognized several of them. All are from football. Nothing new.

Except he feels others like him. He feels other monsters, some are sleeping, others are awake and Bachira's monster almost laughs in glee. Bachira himself is also happy.

But then the last two people enter the hall and Bachira feels a literal pull. The blond one is almost nothing, despite being the best from the Saitama prefecture.

The plain one, however, smells like he's hiding something. There's a particular feeling of a monster but Bachira just can't tell if it's strong or weak, if it's sleeping or the plain guy is just straight up surpressing him.

Either way, plain boy is interesting.

Plain boy proves to be even more interesting when Ego's speech is over and he's the first one to go running past him.

Bachira can only hope to see him more.

His monster claims they will.

Bachira is the first to get to room Z and he changes into the uniform he's given, falls asleep to pass the time.

More people trickle in as time passes. The Blondie is one of those people.

The last person to enter, however, is the plain guy. Bachira doesn't have to be awake to know who it is. He can feel the monster inside of the plain guy- Isagi, writhing and pushing against invisible bars.

Isagi was either raised to be a selfless saint or to surpress the demons inside of him. Bachira decided then and there to undo whatever 17-year-long hard work his parents or mentors have been doing in the small time of twenty minutes or less.

And for a split second, he did.

The oni game kept going back and forth from the monk boy, to Kunigami, to finally Isagi. And then Bachira made his move. He took the ball, then he started to slowly bring that monster inside of Isagi out.

The monster inside Bachira had immediately zeroed in on both Kira and Isagi. Just when he had a clear shot, the monster replied.

"Pass it to him. He won't waste it. He has a monster living inside of him."

And for the split second that the ball came towards Isagi, it came out.

The first thing that came was bloodlust and the absolutely stagnating smell of vengeance and selfish hatred.

Then the ball hit that Kira guy right in the face and Bachira swore he saw a tooth fly.

Daaaaamn.

For a second, Bachira looks at Isagi- no, Isagi's monster.

For half a second there's a look of satisfaction and disappointment directed at Kira, of all things. Like the monster had been expecting more than that from Kira.

Then Bachira remembered where he knew Kira and Isagi from. They were at the Saitama prefecture finals. Kira's team had won because Isagi passed the ball to a teammate who flunked it.

Isagi's monster stared at him and their eyes widened. Bachira's monster smiled at him.

"Good kick." The monster whispers.

"Nice pass." Isagi's own replies.

Bachira and his monster then decided that they would want to see that monster much more. After all, he seemed like a good friend and rival to have.

Someone who they can play with for as long as they want.

Despite the fact that Isagi lived in Saitama and Bachira lived in Chiba. They'll get to that when Blue Lock is over.

Hopefully they could both go to the same university and Bachira could convince him to share an apartment with him. Maybe Kunigami too, that kick was super powerful.

Either way, Bachira knows he isn't going to be bored for a long time.

* * *

Over the coarse of their time up till the last match of block 5, Isagi's monster had slowly been making more and more appearances.

But before that could happen, Bachira needs to make sure that Isagi's monster knows what he is - a monster, a personality different from Isagi but still connected.

The thing three days ago just shows that Isagi's monster doesn't even know there are others like him.

So when the three days of grueling training are over, Isagi's monster is still brimming with tension, like that twenty minute run at twenty kilometers per hour didn't happen earlier today.

It's a while before Isagi himself finally gets out of bed to do training. There's no doubt that both of them are unsatisfied with their current predicament - Isagi is just too average for his own ambition and his monster feels too cooped up in his own body.

Bachira and his monster start making their move.

"Kick him with a ball in the head." The monster says. And Bachira hesitated for a moment.

"Why?"

"He might not know but the monster will." Good enough!

The kick is smooth and hits while Isagi was still running.

The monster's eyes flash for a second before going back and letting Isagi take the wheel. That's just no good.

They go to the training field and start passing around. Bachira then gives small talk about monsters, telling Isagi about his own monster before going back and letting the two monsters go at it on their own.

Isagi stayed still for a minute, staring at the ball or just spacing out. He looked like he was thinking too hard. Bachira's monster tilted his head to the side.

Isagi takes a deep breath and relaxes. Then, then, finally, Isagi's own monster takes the lead.

Those eyes are nothing like Isagi's shy and kind ones. They're full of anticipation, threats and ambitious bloodlust.

Bachira's monster laughs in glee and Isagi's gives a smile full of teeth.

They start fighting on the field.

Isagi's monster is a horrid mix of clumsy and coordinated, controlled and wild. Bachira's can tell that this is the very first time he's had control over the body in years and for this long as well.

They duke it out with the ball for an hour or so and Bachira is asleep in his own mind. Isagi probably is too.

Not their monsters.

"How long have you been awake?" Bachira's monster asked.

"Years. Years. He, my own human, he's been pushing me down for years. He's too nice, too kind. Not selfish enough. He's too soft to get what we want. What I want. I didn't even know what I was until recently."

"Then what do you want? I want freedom but there's no freedom like freedom on the field. I want to be as wild as I can be!"

"Do you get it?"

"Of course I do. I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?"

"What...i want..."

Bachira's monster raises an eyebrow.

"I want to crush everyone. I want to take everyone who thinks of me as less than dirt and squash them. I want to conquer- I want to destroy. I want to destroy the strongest. I want to destroy their everything. Their dreams, their hopes- I want to turn it into dust."

Isagi's monster looked at him and for a minute there's an underlying threat of murder in his eyes.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in my- no, our way. Be it friend or foe." Isagi's monster started walking towards him, until they're only inches apart. "If you try anything, I'll kill you. If that fucker with the eyeliner tries something, I'll kill him. If that fox eyed bastard tries to do something, I'll kill him."

"And what if we help you? You heard Ego. Five people get to play for Japan. What if we both get in? I want a friend, you want the top of the tower. I say we could get along well."

"You'd settle for second place?" Isagi's monster seems almost disgusted.

"Second place might as well be first if you're at the top."

And then there's a look of curiosity and possessive joy in their eyes.

Bachira's monster wondered if Isagi's monster was a tyrant who enjoyed expanding his influence.

Bachira then realized that the theory of Isagi's tyrannical beast was correct.

It was during the first match.

For a second, he comes out during the last few seconds and he passes to Kunigami.

Why? To spite Raichi? That made little sense.

But it got them a goal. And then Isagi's monster turns to him and stares. It's both of them staring. Like they're confused and tired. But there's something underneath.

Bachira's own monster nods in understanding. Bachira sat in the back of his own mind, wondering what they were plotting.

To Bachira's surprise, the monster doesn't let either of them go out tonight to talk to Isagi.

No, instead they let Kunigami go and talk.

Bachira liked Kunigami.

He was kind of a softie but at the same time he was honest. And fun.

They both came back and Isagi looked like he finally had some colour in his cheeks. Good. It really sickened him that Isagi was eating nothing but natto all the time.

Time started passing and Isagi's monster started making more and more appearances. But it was never strong enough to go unless for a few minutes.

Then came the round against those weirdo twins.

And Kuon's betrayal.

Bachira has seen Isagi mad. But he's never seen his monster mad.

And it's something worth feeling terrified of.

"You...betrayed team Z?" If Bachira hadn't spent so much time with Isagi, his monster and trying to coax the both of them into a symbiotic relationship, he would have assumed that Isagi was calm.

But no. Isagi's monster is at his angriest when he's calm. It shows that he's not wasting anything. Not wasting emotion and not wasting breath. The only thing he'll be giving is burning hell on a frozen platter.

It's the grueling and tight strung animosity, that of a serial killer, which makes people wonder with a bated breath if this was it.

It's like Isagi's monster is seconds away from shoving Kuon's face into the dirt until he chokes on it.

Kuon himself gives only a moment of pure fear, the fear of legitimate death, before the twins came rushing in.

Bachira doesn't question that everyone felt that bloodlust. Of course they did. Why else would Kunigami had rushed over to the scene. He's always been so astute to both of their auras. Frankly because they're both at the center of every problem.

But still. The bloodlust was almost as noticeable as a gunshot.

Isagi's monster really is a megalomaniac tyrant. Who else would be so mad at a betrayal within the team? Maybe Raichi, but still.

Later in the game, he starts focusing less on Kuon and more on Chigiri. Chigiri didn't have a monster, but that didn't stop him from being a monster.

It's like he had taken everything human about him and threw it away!

And Isagi took it and pulled that inhuman presence right by the tail.

Needless to say, they made a draw.

And then Isagi's monster tried to grab one of the twins by the jaw and slam him into the other.

Their only saving grace was Kunigami and his incredible sixth sense of damage control. Whether it was a saving grace for Kuon, Isagi or the twins remained a mystery.

"Raichi?" Isagi asked.

"What?"

"If I can't kill Kuon alone, will you-"

"Nobody is killing anyone!" Kunigami shouted for the whole room to hear.

Bachira laughed. Yep, a tyrant. And Kunigami was probably his most valuable general, judging by how Isagi visibly deflated.

Bachira was probably his right hand man but who knows.

Then they met Nagi Seishiro. And needless to say, both Bachira's and Isagi's monster found a common enemy.

Kuon was later plagued by the paralysis demon that was Isagi and Bachira, both standing over Kunigami's bed and glaring at him.

They're pretty sure they woke Raichi up. But nobody knew, since Raichi never mentioned it. Or was too scared to mention.

Isagi's monster was fuming underneath the skin, and Isagi couldn't sleep later that night. So he went out.

And when he came back, Isagi's monster was in control. And he was thinking.

He didn't even seem phased when Bachira's monster was sitting by Kunigami's bed. Instead he joined him.

They were probably giving everyone nightmares like this, glowing eyes and sitting menacingly over the players.

"What is it?"

"Hush, I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"My weapon. And under which circumstances can we use it."

"Oh."

The conversation is cut short when Kunigami shifts before opening his eyes. They land on the both of them and there's a small flash of shock before a tired sigh escapes him. The covers are pulled back and Kunigami was patting both of his sides on the futon.

"C'mon. Big day tomorrow. We all need sleep."

The both of them smile to each other and crawl in.

Tomorrow was going to be chock full of fun after all.


End file.
